


Actions Are Louder - Prom

by AnakinCaffrey



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Prom pic, hearing aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinCaffrey/pseuds/AnakinCaffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didn't think the idea I had for this particular story was going to be liked very much, but the comments on the first edit I posted for this story were very reassuring. I absolutely plan on posting this fic soon! Right now, I'm working on the final chapter for This War's Not Over. After that, I'm hoping to pick What Lies Beneath up again (possibly If You Love Me as well). I'm thinking about writing about ten chapters for this story, so I think I'm going to finish it entirely prior to posting it so I don't stop working on it partway through and never return to it, lol.</p>
<p>PS: Thank you, Kanarek13, for the lovely young N/P screenshots you provided me with. They were very inspiring. :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Actions Are Louder - Prom

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think the idea I had for this particular story was going to be liked very much, but the comments on the first edit I posted for this story were very reassuring. I absolutely plan on posting this fic soon! Right now, I'm working on the final chapter for This War's Not Over. After that, I'm hoping to pick What Lies Beneath up again (possibly If You Love Me as well). I'm thinking about writing about ten chapters for this story, so I think I'm going to finish it entirely prior to posting it so I don't stop working on it partway through and never return to it, lol.
> 
> PS: Thank you, Kanarek13, for the lovely young N/P screenshots you provided me with. They were very inspiring. :D


End file.
